villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ahuizotl (My Little Pony)
Ahuizotl is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Initially, it is believed that he is a fictional character within the series, but he is revealed to be real in his second appearance. He first appears in Read It and Weep and is Daring Do's main antagonist in the book Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone. He was also after the the Sapphire Stone. Ahuizotl captures Daring-Do with the help of the wild cats, whom he calls with a quick whistle. He then puts Daring-Do into a room with closing walls with spikes, quicksand, snakes and spiders. However she escapes and reclaims the Sapphire Statue from Ahuizotl. He is then surprised and he calls out angrily, "What! Noo! Curse you Daring-Do!". Ahuizotl later appears again in Daring Don't where it is discovered that he's a real inhabitant of Equestria. During a scene in which Dr. Caballeron is about to sell a golden ring to a disguised Daring Do, Ahuizotl angrily storms onto the scene and demands the ring. After Caballeron runs off and Daring snatches the ring away, Ahuizotl sics his jungle cats upon her. Using the nearby Rainbow Dash as bait, Ahuizotl distracts Daring Do long enough for her to be subdued and restrained, and hauls her off to the Fortress of Talicon. After leaving Daring Do bound to a wall in a chamber filling with piranha-infested water, Ahuizotl begins a ritual with the ring to usher in eight hundred years of unrelenting heat. His efforts are thwarted by not just Daring Do, but also Rainbow Dash and her friends. Through Rainbow Dash and Daring Do's actions, the Fortress of Talicon comes crumbling down. Upon emerging from the rubble, Ahuizotl swears revenge on Daring Do. Gallery Ahuizotl_roaring_S04E04.png Ahuizotl_preparing_for_ritual_S4E04.png Ahuizotl_laughing_with_ring_S4E04.png|Maniacal laugh Ahuizotl_'stop_her!'_S4E04.png|"Objection!" Evil Ahuizotl.jpg Ahuizotl.png Ahuizotl (My Little Pony).jpg Trivia *Ahuizotl was named after the Aztec king who also took his name from the legendary creature in Aztec mythology. *The story of Daring-Do was based on Indiana Jones, Ahuizolti was loosely based on René Belloq. They both take something that was once discovered and obtained from the main hero, and are also rivals. *He is also similar to Ernst Stavro Blofeld of the James Bond series, where in one scene he was petting the white house-cat. *Ahuizotl is based on a mythological Aztec creature. It was described as a dog with monkey paws and a hand at the end of its tail. The ahuizotl was thought to devour the nails, eyes, and teeth of unfortunate victims lured by its childlike cry. *Continuity Error: The cover of the book Twilight gets for Rainbow reads, "Daring-Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone". But from that point on in the episode, characters referencing the book, or it's namesake, state, "Quest for the Sapphire Statue. *Ahuizotl was voiced by Brian Drummond, who has also voiced Ryuk in Death Note. *Ahuizotl is the fifth recurring villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the others being Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Trixie, and Discord. Category:My Little Pony villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Thugs Category:Bullies Category:Hybrids Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trap Master Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Outright Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil from the past Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Primates Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains